


La Insoportable Levedad del Ser

by LordVelaryon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVelaryon/pseuds/LordVelaryon
Summary: ¿Que es mejor, la levedad o el peso? Rhaegar llevaba toda su vida sufriendo el peso del destino, tratando de escapar de él para alcanzar la levedad.Pero... ¿y si estaba equivocado?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para un desafío del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" de FF.

Rhaegar Targaryen estaba implacablemente atado al peso y el destino. Su propia existencia era gracias a que una bruja había convencido a su abuelo de casar a sus padres entre ellos, ya que el Príncipe Que Fue Prometido nacería de su linaje. Tal responsabilidad y predeterminación le hacían sentir que la vida misma le sofocaba, y aunque soportaba dicha realidad estoicamente… en el fondo de su ser deseaba escapar de ella.

Y finalmente lo hizo, por lo que rehuyó a su esposa dorniense y a sus hijos. Su familia era algo por la que otros hombres hubieran dado la vida por tener, pero no él. Lo único que le importaba era huir del peso… y con su familia no lo lograría.

Tomó a diferentes amantes intentando alcanzar la levedad (después de todo, casi toda mujer del reino deseaba al Príncipe de Rocadragón). La más importante de ellas fue Cersei.

La leona del Oeste era dominante, fiera e independiente. Tenía más fuego dentro de ella que el propio Rhaegar, incluso con su sangre de dragón. Su relación era asfixiante… pero seductora. El placer que le producían sus encuentros hacía que olvidará el remordimiento por sus acciones casi completamente.

Pero Cersei representaba la levedad de una manera artificial, vana y falsa. Su ambición era casi como si tuviera una bola de hierro atada al tobillo. Por eso fue que Rhaegar nunca pudo alcanzar un equilibrio verdadero estando con ella… y tampoco la satisfacción que buscaba.

Conoció a su hermano, Jaime. El joven Lannister era alguien que prácticamente le idolatraba, idealizándolo cuando en realidad ambos eran más parecidos de lo que creía. El Targaryen sospechaba que Jaime también huía del peso aunque él mismo no lo supiera.

Nunca supo cuán acertadas eran sus sospechas, porque la verdadera extensión de la relación entre ambos hermanos Lannister era algo oculto a los ojos del mundo. Rhaegar solo podía tener la esperanza de que la búsqueda de la levedad no llevara a la autodestrucción al joven Jaime, como poco a poco le estaba llevando a él.

Y cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza, la encontró.

La conoció casi por casualidad, por una acción absurda en medio de un torneo en Harrenhal. Desde la primera conversación trascendente que compartieron supo que había encontrado a su antítesis.

Donde él veía destino, ella veía casualidades. Lo que a él le asfixiaba, a ella le daba propósito.

Lyanna Stark no huía del peso, huía de la levedad.

La levedad de la condena a una existencia intrascendente, donde debía conformarse con el papel de una mera pieza dentro del juego de tronos de los señores. Para Rhaegar era casi como un infante al que hubiera rescatado de un cesto flotando en un río.

¿Qué hubiera pasado con ella si no se hubieran encontrado esa tarde a las orillas del Ojo de Dioses? El Targaryen no lo sabía y la Stark no quería saberlo.

Pero lo que si sabía es que el peso no era tan insoportable cuando estaba a su lado.


End file.
